Terra's Nights at Freddy's
by FNAFfangirl168
Summary: Terra has been running from him for years. Moving from job to job, trying to get away. While she gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza everything seems to just fall apart around her... Animatronics coming after her. A psycho trying to find her. How is this all going to end? ((Rated M for language and slight violence tell me if it needs to be T i'm just being safe))


Soo I had this weird ass dream after watching Markiplier play FNAF and I thought it would make an interesting Fanfic. Keep in mind that I'm playing on the fact these are still children in the suits deep down. So here goes.

This takes place at the pizzaria of the first FNAF game before it got shut down.

* * *

Night 1

 _I can't believe I am doing this..._ Terra thought to herself as she turned to the camera videos in her "safe room" listening to the guy on the phone give her instructions. _I've been reduced to this because of him..._ she paused for a moment on pirate cove and smiled to herself, _I guess its not so bad... I did love this place when I was a kid..._

 **"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left on some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."**

 _Wait what?_ Hearing this she quickly flipped through the cameras again... _W-Where'd Bonnie go...?_

 **"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."**

Terra stared at the phone in disbelief and terror, _H-He's just fucking with my head..._

 **"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

 _You've got to be shitting me!_ As that thought screamed in her head Terra found herself face to face with the Bunny animatronic. Lightening fast reflexes took over and she quickly shut the door. She couldn't even scream she was so terrified. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so fucking dead!_

Checking the cameras again she saw Chica was missing from her spot and Freddy was now staring into the camera.

The night seemed to go on forever even though Bonnie never came back to the door and Chica never made it to her at all.

Day 1

As the bell tone sounded and the clock turned 6am Terra heard the front door unlock as the day employees arrived. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up gathering her things.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Her phone vibrated on the table next to the fan.

A text message... **When are you coming home sweetie? I'm here all by myself.**

 _No..._ It was a number she never wanted to see again and the panic that washed over her was far worse than the panic she endured that night. _H-How did he find me...? No.. nononononono!_ She fell to her knees and burst into tears as the day employees rushed in confused and concerned, asking her what was wrong.

Of course she couldn't say... but she did say she couldn't go home. The day manager begrudgingly let her stay at the pizzeria all day until her night shift rolled around again.

Terra sat at a table watching the animatronics that had just been after her the night before. For some reason... she wasn't so afraid anymore. _They are just robots right? They're not trying to kill me they just have really crappy programming that makes them dangerous... I really should be freaking out more than I am..._

She sighed and stood up grabbing some pizza from the kitchen, before heading to Pirate's Cove. _Foxy was always my favorite... I wonder if he wanders at night too..._ She watched the children laugh and play as Foxy told a humorous tale of his swashbuckling adventures, and Terra found herself smiling and laughing with them.

Bzzt. Bzzt. And just like that, her smile disappeared. Replaced with fear and dread.

 **I KNOW YOU'RE STAYING HERE. YOU HAVE TO COME HOME SOMETIME.**

Terra's heart sank and tears welled up in her eyes. She left and walked to the break room before she burst into tears yet again.

Night 2

 _Its okay... its okay... I just have to make sure I close the doors ONLY if they are right there and try not to run out of power..._

 _I'm gonna fucking die..._

Her fondness for the animatronics disappeared as soon as midnight struck and the horrors of the night before became clear again.

 **"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."**

 _MORE ACTIVE? I'm dead. That's it I'm don-OH HI BONNIE._ Terra quickly closed the door and checked the other cameras.

 **"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**

She switched to Pirate's Cove and whimpered quietly. She could see Foxy starting to open the curtain. _Foxy nooo... not you too- HI CHICA._ Again Terra closed the other door. _Okay Bonnie's gone..._ She reopened the left door.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

 _SCREW YOU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!_

The extremely stressful night went on for what seemed like a second eternity.

Day 2

This time the day manager said Terra had to tell him why she couldn't go home. When she tried to tell her story she choked up and started crying so then he led her to Pirate's Cove, thinking that would calm her.

The day employees had already opened the curtain but Foxy was still motionless. As the kids weren't allowed in yet. Instead of trying to talk again she showed the manager the messages.

The day manager let Terra stay at the pizzeria again and yet again she grabbed some pizza and went to Pirate's Cove. _I must be really fucked up in the head if this makes me feel better..._

Even having thought that, she was smiling and laughing within the first ten minutes.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

And again her smile vanished.

 **TERRA I'M GOING TO FIND YOU.**

 **YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH TXT ME BACK!**

This time she didn't have the will to go the employee room to cry so she put her head down and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Suddenly the room got quiet except for some whispering confused children.

Terra looked up and jumped as she saw Foxy standing next to her table. He was silent for a moment as if studying her tear stained face.

"Don't cry me lass. You can be part of me Pirate crew!"

Terra knew that was a line from one of Foxy's stories, but some how it did make her feel better...

She even started to smile a bit.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

And the tears came back.

Night 3

It was... strangely quiet...

 **"uh Hello Hello?..."**

Terra had received twenty more threatening texts that day and 6 phone calls that left 6 voicemails. She couldn't bare to listen to them... She didn't want to hear his voice... She couldn't even listen to the phone guy possibly giving her tips on how to survive. Her mind was blank and she went through the motions of shutting Bonnie and Chica out like it was nothing.

 _How bad could getting stuffed into a suit be...? Sure it would hurt but after there'd be nothing anymore... no more..._

Day 3

"Are you sure you don't want to call the police?" The day manager asked in a very concerned tone.

"It didn't work last time... why would it work now...?"

"Okay but... I think you should get a hotel room after your shift tonight... sleeping in the Security room isn't doing you good..."

Terra sat at her usual table at Pirate's Cove, staring at her phone as it buzzed and buzzed and buzzed. An empty expression on her face. She had no hope left. She had nowhere to go. No family. No friends. He took everything from her.

"What's the matter lass? You're not your cheery self."

Terra remembered that line from the same story Foxy quoted yesterday. It was the story he told for girl's birthday parties.

"Foxy..." Terra said as her phone buzzed yet again. "Get back to the kids... they're more important..."

Foxy stood there beside her table for a moment before turning back around to the kids and continuing his story.

"I've never seen Foxy do that...The animatronics aren't supposed to walk around during the day..." a female day employee said from behind Terra.

The phone kept buzzing and Terra stayed quiet.

Night 4

The only thing moving that night was Terra's phone, buzzing and buzzing and buzzing.

 _None of them have moved... not even Bonnie... are they broken...?_

She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought and immediately questioned her sanity because of it.

Bzzt Bzzt

She sighed and picked up the phone reading the last few messages he sent.

 **You stupid bitch**

 **You left a few jobs circled in this newspaper.**

 **Well you weren't there**

 **Or there**

 **GODDAMNIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

 **Last one is this night-guard gig?**

 **I'll check that one tonight**

 **I'M BRINGING YOU HOME.**

Terra could've sworn her heart had stopped. Tears streamed down her face as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"No..no I can't go back! I WON'T!" She bolted out of her seat and out into the dimly lit hallway crying as she ran all the way to Pirate's Cove, throwing the curtain open and looking at the animatronic fox behind it.

It seemed to jump a bit in surprise as Terra stood there panting and sobbing.

She fell to her knees in front of him and whimpered through her sobs, "Please... kill me..."

She could hear the gears moving but Foxy didn't get any closer.

She looked up and saw what looked like... fidgeting... was he hesitating...?

"PLEASE!" she screamed, "I can't go back! I'd rather be stuffed into a goddamn animatronic suit thaN SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE RUNNING FROM HIM!" Terra broke down again, crying her eyes out in front of the fox animatronic.

*suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking*

Terra's eyes went wide, "No..."

A deep voice sounded from the other side of the building, "TERRA!? I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING IN THERE I SAW YOUR CAR!"

Terra started shaking trying to make as little noise as possible but looking up at Foxy with pleading tear filled eyes.

The Pirate animatronic turned his head towards the sound as tables and chairs were thrown in the main area.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Terra whimpered again, "Please..."

The sound of gears started again and Terra looked down at the floor, hoping he'd get it over with quickly.

... she felt footsteps pass her on the stage.

Looking up, she saw Foxy walking towards the main area. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The deep voice sounded again in the main area, "Okay real funny Terra, quit controlling the stupid robots and come out here!"

She could hear slow heavy footsteps, _the other three are out now?_

Foxy turned his head back to her, then back to the door as he sprinted out into the main area.

"SCREEEEEE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE FU-" His voice was cut off by a loud whack and Terra heard the heavy, slow footsteps again along with a subtle dragging.

 _Did they...?_ Terra jumped a bit as Foxy re-entered and walked towards her, stopping and kneeling down.

"No more tears lass..." His voice was somehow deeper and distorted.

Terra stared at the fox, tears still falling down her cheeks, unable to speak.

Cold metal chilled her skin as Foxy tried to wipe her tears away, quite clumsily and poorly. It made Terra smile a bit, "Th-thank you Foxy…."

The animatronic fox suddenly got closer and Terra yelped a bit as he picked her up swiftly, carrying her away from his stage and back towards the Security room. His lifeless eyes stayed forward as he walked slowly and as carefully as a hunk of metal could.

Terra glanced towards the main area as they passed and the others were still out of sight… though she didn't really want to know where they went, nor did she really care.

Once back in the Security room Foxy set her down and stood there for a moment just looking at her. Terra sat down and looked back up at him, her nerves starting to settle slightly, "You were always my favorite you know... " she smiled a bit at the pirate and she could've sworn he smiled back…

Day 5

Terra sighed, staring at the pink slip the day manager had handed her. She was accused of tampering with the machines, because Foxy walked off stage to talk to her the day before. She was told she could stay until the new night guard's shift was supposed to start, but after that she had to leave.

Once again sitting in Pirate's Cove, Terra watched Foxy entertain the kids and smiled. Even though it was her last day, and the first few nights had been absolutely terrifying, she felt a bit sad having to leave...

She was curious how the other animatronic where and peeked into the main area. They seemed to be acting fine but when Bonnie noticed her he paused and Terra felt scared again… like she could feel his anger… She saw Freddy turning towards her and quickly bolted. _I guess they're not exactly happy I brought a crazy person here ._ She thought as she walked back to Pirate's Cove, " _Might be a good thing this is my last day…"_

Once most of the children were gone, Pirate cove's curtains were closed and the remaining children were herded into the main area until the Pizzeria would close.

Terra snuck back in and opened the curtain a little, "Hey Foxy…"

The Fox's head looked towards her.

She smiled a bit, "The others aren't very happy with me huh..?"

The Pirates head went down and shook it his voice deep and distorted again, "No lass…"

Sighing she stepped into the curtain and closed it behind her, "Well I got fired anyway… I can't stay much longer…"

Foxy looked at her again, "It's for the best… you're not safe here anymore.." Terra knew that line wasn't from any of Foxy's stories.. he was… really talking to her...

"When was I ever safe to begin with?" She laughed halfheartedly meaning it as a joke but the Fox stepped towards her.

"I was keeping you safe!" even though the Pirate's voice was distorted he sounded hurt...

"Foxy…" she stepped in and hugged the animatronic. "Thank you…"

To be fair it was extremely uncomfortable to hug a hunk of metal covered with fake fur, but Terra hugged the Pirate as hard as she could, trying not to cry.

Cold metal wrapped around her as Foxy returned the hug, "You're welcome… Terra…"

She smiled and leaned back in the hug, kissing his cheek, "I'll come back and see you… I promise…"

"Even if you don't… I'll always remember you…"

* * *

-1 year later-

"Jeez this place has really gone downhill…" Terra sighed as she walked through the entrance of the old Pizzeria. There weren't many kids… even though this used to be the busiest time of day…

She quickly walked past the main area, hoping the animatronics wouldn't see her. " _I probably shouldn't have come back…"_

Terra shook her head of the thought and walked to Pirate's Cove, pausing in the doorway. There were only four kids in the room… there was a rope keeping the kids several feet away from the stage... and Foxy… his fur was mangled… his jaw hung open and didn't move… a lot of his animatronic parts were showing that shouldn't be…

It was heartbreaking for her…

She stepped into the room and walked to her old table… and the room got silent.

Very loud gears turned as she looked back at the stage as Foxy was **running** towards her, effectively terrifying the few children in the room. She stood before he got to her and she nearly fell back into the booth as the hunk of metal crashed into her with a hug. The children had run out of the room and Terra slowly reached up hugging the fox back.

"You came back…" she recognized the deep distorted voice and hugged tighter.

"Yeah Foxy… I came back…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^^ Reviews are much appreciated and suggestions for more stories are nice as well :3


End file.
